Many Years Ago
by Blaze808
Summary: Just to give you an idea what this is about, here's a preview: "No." It was a two letter word, with much courage and meaning behind him. His uncle stared at him with eyes that bore into his soul. "What did you say?": This is how S.D came to be! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**I do not own any of the Pendragon characters.**

Author's note: I made this up when I first read number 6, and that was before number 10 came out, and this was my theory how he came to be the main bad guy, and who the promise was to… so, enjoy!

**Prologue **

_Many people begin their stories with once upon a time. I do not, for the story hasn't ended yet. Though in everyone else's mind, it must never be told, for fear and disgust for the man. I have heard many people talk about him in such dreaded ways. His actions are not just, but, he wasn't always like this. It may just be how I remember, and I'm sure Seth, Phillip or even Aurora could tell it better, but I'm the only one who dares to tell it. Even I can not reveal my identity, not yet anyway, for fear of being caught by the real face of evil, so I must remain anonymous for this time…. _


	2. New Kids

Chapter 1: New Student

_His story begins on a day like today in an area what was known as the "kindergarten compound," with seven kindergarteners lined up in a neat row, behind Mr. Riley, unanimously, the nicest teacher, and youngest in the school. Then it happened, we heard a call from behind the school._

"Seth! Wait up! I can't run that fast!!"

Joni looked back, there were two children her age running towards us. Then the smaller one wiped out, doing a COMPLETE summersault. Then he gave a look, She would have recognized quite easily. But before she had a chance to realize it…he started to cry. Very, very loudly. The boy, she assumed was Seth, turned around and ran to his little brother. Joni, Luke and Anji did too.

"Daniel! What happened! Did you trip over something?"

"I think he tripped over this," Luke called over, pointing to a rock.

"Hey… Daniel! Can you move your arm for me?

He did, and Joni gasped! His head had a big and bloody scrape, that was sure to scar. Anji turned to look at Seth...and yelled at him.

"You MORON!! What were you thinking, doing something like that?!"

To an older person, this would be cute...to Seth, a grade one student, it was not. Thankfully, for Seth, Alyssa ran up.

"It was an accident, Anji, leave him alone. Believe it or not, older siblings do not have control over everything."

Anji may have been a kindergartener, but she knew the golden rule: Do Not Mess with Alyssa, for if you mess with her, you mess with her twin, Press, and that would never end well... Alyssa walked over to Daniel, and placed her hand on the injury. When she lifted it off, it was gone. Just like that.

Joni watched in wonder. She had a feeling, it had only begun.......


	3. Taking out the Bully

**I do not own any of the Pendragon characters!**

Taking out the bully

_We all got the impression that Daniel was a weaker person, then all of us, but then, this was a school for the gifted. With as the inhabitants of Second Earth called "Superheroes." He was weak..until under extreme pressure. Pressure that was given by a grade eight student named Armand Von Stratle, but we reffered to him as Armand Von Strangle for a very important reason....._

Joni looked at her food, very grateful her mother had the decency to pack her a lunch. Because all through out the cafeteria, there was a slurping sound coming from...the food. It was known that an ex convict's daughter who poisoned food. In all the children's mind and in her own, she had inherited her mother's trait. That's when it happened. HE came.

"Hey kid!"

Daniel looked up. There was a terrifying person, probably 13 standing in front of him. He had blood red irises and black wavy hair. He asked innocently...

"Yes? Can you make this quick? Mommy will be mad if I don't finish my lunch."

"You think I care?"

The next thing Daniel knew was that he was being picked up by the scruff.

"Seth! Phillip! Aurora! Anybody! Help!"

Then something caught Von Strangle's eye...it was a necklace, a heart shaped necklace.

"**Hah!** Look what we have here! A girly pipsqeak!"

**"Girly boy! Girly Boy!"** The intermediates taunted

"I'm not girly!" then started to cry. They were relentless.

"That's what he says...and he starts crying!"

Joni felt awful, she didn't have the courage to stand up to Von Strangle, and the only one who did, Press, was away with the flu. To everyone's surprise, she didn't have to, because before he could give Daniel the official "welcome to your nightmerers" swirly... Daniel spoke.

"**I...am...not...GIRLY!!!!!!"** and with a roar of pure, unbridled rage, attacked Armand. Everyone gasped, for what happened was one of the worst events ever.

Daniel's eyes turned a fierce white, and all of the dinners came alive in the shapes of bears, sharks, spiders, and even primative human shapes. They all had one objective...hurt Armand, and if killing was required, then so be it. He himself liquidized into a large cougar, and lept in along with the trashed food creatures. Pieces of cloth were flying, along with hair.

**"STOP!!!!!!!!"**

Daniel looked at the direction the voice it had come from. His shoulders sagged, as the man stomped over to him. Bent down and whispered angrilly in his ear. Daniel at first winced, then lowered his head keeping eye contact with the man.

"Yes, Uncle Morrison..."

The man grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. They all were silent, unable to speak, for sheer horror. Then Anji spoke.

"...Pandas?"

They all looked down where her direction...and almost killed ourselves laughing. You could hear the sound of camera's going. Because on the floor, was the most feared person was on the floor...with only a tuft of hair on his head and panda boxers unveiled. He ran out of the room. Even then the laughter didn't stop. No one ever forgot the moment. But Luke contemplated something. If he could take out Von Strangle in 40 seconds without breaking a sweat....what else could he do?

_Luke was perfectly right to ask that question, because he wasn't always on our side and now is no longer, and now we had just entered a new chapter of our lives. For most, one of the worst ones..._

_**Hey what did you think! Do you want me to skip a year or two, or keep in the Kindergarter days. Do you want to see more of Luke? Seth? Phillip? Anji? Alyssa? Aurora? Von Strangle? Morrison? Press? A new character? Tell me what you think? BE Nice in your reviews but CONSTRUCTIVE criticsm is very much appreciated! Chapter 3 will be up soon! Keep reviewing!**_


	4. Love is a Curse

**I do not own Pendragon**

**Warning: If you are strictly a Saint Dane/Nevva fan…this story will absolutely not be for you.**

**Chapter 3: Love is a Curse**

_After the "Von Strangle" incident, things went smoothly, until Grade 3, on Valentine's Day. I too, loved play dating. We all did, because you could have a person to go out with for a dance. But there is a dark side to almost everything, for that day, a costly love triangle was formed, one that spread like a disease. Corrupting many, and involving innocents. I was just a bystander and a player at the same time…._

Matthew was pacing nervously. He wanted to ask a specific girl in his class for the dance. Unfortunately, almost every boy had that opinion. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Luke, or Seth. They both had choice targets. He winced, thinking about how much a beating Press could give on Seth for liking his sister. Luke was interested in Anji's sister. He knew he'd have to compete with Press, Frederick, Samuel, and possibly Daniel. He shook that thought off with a laugh. What problems could he have? Press didn't stand a chance; he was the class nut job. The same with Samuel, he was a stuck up brat. Even she showed a passionate hate for him, and no one knew who Daniel liked! If he did like her, how would he compete with them! He was a nerd with glasses, and couldn't keep his nose out of a book. Did he also mention he was a cry baby?! No, his competition was Frederick, the class clown. But, he still had a chance. He made up his mind. Joni was to be his dance partner.

Daniel felt weird. All the boys had dates, except him. Then he wondered about why they bother? Then his mind went into a highly unwanted place. Joni was the most beautiful in the school. He didn't stand a chance. But you didn't know until you tried, right?

Joni **HATED **school dances. It was the same every time. The boys would beat each other up in front of her, as if that could judge it. Sometimes she wished she could tell her secret. She wasn't from here. She was from a land called Kindra. The enemies of this land. She wanted a boyfriend. Whoever came to her first, who had not hurt anyone for her, would be the one.

Daniel ran up to see someone had reached her first. He prayed she would deny him. She did not. Daniel stared as she giggled in glee and hugged Matthew.

"Finally! Someone who doesn't fight to the death for me! I'll come with you for the dance!!" She exclaimed then kissed him on the cheek

Daniel stared in horror, doing everything not to cry. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. He ran out of the school yard, with a feeling of helplessness and hatred passing through him. I could have been all you wanted if you gave me a chance. He thought darkly.

Joni smiled to herself. Finally! She thought to herself. She stopped short at the footprints in the grass. Her first instinct was to follow them. She didn't know, that she was following the path to an insanity, that would be the hardest to bear. For the rest of her life….


	5. Haunting Voices

**I do not own Pendragon**

_We did not know much about Daniel back then, but we learned many things that day, some heartbreaking, others, sheer horrifying. All, an eight year old boy, had to bear. He followed, and still does, what is referred to as "The path of a broken heart." Which made him just as dangerous as he was vulnerable…_

Seth watched as Joni hopped "the fence to freedom." He knew that the woods was his little brother's safe haven from the world, and Joni may be in grave danger if she sees him, and he sees her.So, he followed her.

Daniel was in frenzy mode. His heart could have beat out of his chest. His head pounded. He was screaming, rolling on the ground, clutching his head with one hand, and grabbing the grass as if to pull him out of the nightmare that was his mind. The voices, they wouldn't leave him alone! People came up with methods of torture, but all they had to do was place the voices in their head. Colours swam in his head.

"You worthless Sap!"

"That girl will never love you!"

"Why don't you go hide in the hole you came from!"

Then a voice spoke, the only one that gave him comfort during these times that they tortured him.

"Be gone you cursed voices that give my nephew no peace!"

Daniel relaxed as he looked over to his light in the darkness. Uncle Morrison, had saved him again from his inner despair.

"Thank you Uncle."

"Think nothing of it. Daniel, you HAVE to beat this! It controls your life!"

That's when Joni ran up, and so did his brother, Seth. They both looked very worried. They had seen that day's events. Daniel hugged his uncle, dusted himself off, and walked away leaving Seth and Joni speechless. Then, Morrison spoke:

"For your safety…GIRL, I would not get involved in these matters."

He walked away without another word.

**So what did you think? What do you predict will happen? How does young Daniel turn into the villain we all despise (or sympathise)? Who do you want to see more of the introduced characters? What did you like? What could I have done better on? I WANT TO KNOW! It's simple to do! Just click the button and write what you think, just no swearing…'Kay? **

**Later!**


	6. A Child's Desire

**I do not own the PENDRAGON characters (in case you didn't know****)**

**Chapter 5: A Child's Desire**

_Have you ever heard of a fairy tale? You probably have. They all started happy, before the step parent comes in, and end happy. This was not Daniel's story. He was miserable. He wasn't hurt, or treated like a slave, quite the opposite, actually. His parents were not cruel in an obvious way; in fact, they never knew they were terrible. The "torture" they brought was absolutely terrible!_

Seth walked home with his little brother, watching him with concern. He had one of his attacks earlier that day, so he would be quite unstable; for a while, anyway. Seth passed a look to him. Something was bothering him, badly.

"Hey Daniel, why the long face?" Seth spoke with concern

"I don't want to talk about it." Daniel sighed

"Why not?" Seth asked curiously

"It's my problem. Why are you so interested?"

"Well, for one, you look like you're going to cry."

"Okay, I'll tell you. It's about Joni. I wanted to ask her out to the dance, but Matthew beat me." He spoke solemnly

"Hey, don't sweat! I don't think she'll stay with him for long!"

"Maybe you're right. He is a dork."

Augustus sat at the table, feeling frustrated. He had managed to get all his children to behave. Except one, and that was Daniel. Daniel was not a well behaved child. If only he acted like Phillip. He was strong, serious, a role model, and would make a perfect soldier when he grew up. He wondered what went on in his son's head at times…

Evangeline watched as Daniel and Seth walked home talking to each other. She figured that Daniel was having problems at school. The boy was very weak, and she wished she knew where that had come from. He was a far from athletic as she had ever seen! If she had a choice of which of the four children she could have, Daniel would have never been born.

_It was as simple as that. One child was clearly the favourite child, and poor Daniel was not accepted. Well, it got worse._

Daniel walked in attempting to look all right. With the intent of perhaps impressing his parents. He was getting the idea they all hated him, except for Seth of course. His sister spoke first:

"So you're still alive, huh?" Aurora spoke as if it were a bad thing.

"Why are you back?" Phillip demanded

"W-why d-d-does t-this m-m-make you mad?" Daniel asked, clearly terrified

"Because you are a no good, selfish, pathetic BRAT!" Aurora spat with a touch of venom in her tone

Daniel was about to cry. No doubt about it. Before he could break, he ran up to his room, and burst crying. You could hear a loud sobbing.

"Quiet yourself! I'm trying to read the newspaper!" his father, Augustus called out, oblivious to the events that had taken place a minute ago.

Seth hit himself. He could stand up to bullies on the playground, and fight an insane beast. But he couldn't stand up for his little brother, from his obnoxious siblings. He had tried talking to his parents, and they shook it off as if it were nothing. So he knew then and there…only he could stand up to them.

After a period of four hours, Daniel's crying turned from a loud wailing, to a softer whimper. His heart was broken beyond repair. First, the girl he loved wouldn't give him a chance and then his siblings showed their absolute distaste for him. Then through an open window, a shooting star shot through the sky. He made a wish that came from his one and only desire:

"I wish that I could be near someone who could care for me and Seth. I wish that my parents loved me. I wish my siblings loved me. I wish I had a person who loved me and gave me a chance. If you can't do that star…May I never wake again."

And he shut his eyes and fell asleep with a hope, that at least one wish could come true.

_ That night was a terrible night for the two Santia brothers. Thankfully, the story goes on, and he survived the night. As you know, life has ups and downs, but for Daniel, there was one huge down that day. It wasn't going to get better any time soon…_

**Hey loyal readers! I know this story is rather angsty, and oh so dramatic. Don't worry, the next chapter is the same…to a degree. It's also very funny, so tell me what you think!**


	7. Daniel's Plan

**I do not own the Pendragon characters. BTW: This is going to be a funny one.**

**6. Daniel's Plan**

_There was one good thing about Daniel. He could go through a night of pure torture, and was able to pick up the pieces, the next day. Unfortunately, he can not anymore. But more on that later. He was very much a, shall we say "select flirter." As in someone who makes himself look like an incompetent fool, to get the girl's attention that he loves. This is what he did._

Daniel woke up to find that he had been dream planning. Again. He had been dreaming up special plans. Plans to get Joni's attention and affection. He shook with great fear. Would it work? Could he get her attention? It was worth a try. So he started to write…

_Later that day…_

Joni walked into class to see Daniel shyly wave over at her, as if to say "hello". When she sat down, there was a pink letter for her. She wondered if Matthew was responsible for the letter. She decided to read. And almost gagged. It was a mushy, gushy, and poorly written love letter.

"Mrs. Lerras!"

"Yes Joni? What's wrong?"

"Can I be excused? 'Cause I think I'm going to…" Joni's mouth swelled up as she frantically put her hand up to avoid everyone seeing her breakfast… regurgitated.

"Yes! Go quickly!" the teacher shouted, realizing what her request had been.

Daniel sighed. He had failed with plan A, and he didn't have much time before the dance. Because if he failed, Joni would be Matthew's, and if that wasn't bad enough, he would be going out with Miranda!

Miranda smiled gleefully. The cutest boy in the entire school had no one to go out with. Except her, and she was one of the smartest girls in her class. Then she saw Joni, on the vomit comet, and smiled even brighter. She wouldn't be able to take away her Daniel away, nope! Then she saw the three grade four students: Press, Alyssa and Seth. She knew immediately that there was going to be a fight. She always wondered about Press's problem. He was a little cranky and over protective about his twin, who, quite frankly, could take care of herself. Seth was trying to ask Alyssa out again. And Press was waiting like a jungle cat in the corner, preparing for the right time to strike its prey. Or in this case, Seth.

"Uh, hi Alyssa." Seth murmured shyly

"What do you want?" Alyssa asked, though she had a pretty good idea what it was.

'Do you want to go to the dance?"

"Of course! But that's not what you're asking, is it?"

"Uhhhh"

"Trying to ask me out?" Alyssa guessed with a little smirk on her face.

"Ye…" Seth was interrupted by a flying Grade Four by the name of Press. Alyssa's twin brother.

"Get away from my SISTER!" Press yelled angrily as he beat the living daylight out of Seth.

"I hate my brother." Alyssa muttered just before she yanked her irritable twin off Seth.

"I'll have a "talk" to you LATER." She turned to look at Seth and replied "Consider it a date."

Daniel ran up to his brother, while plotting to get back at Press somehow.

Joni got up from her rather humiliating event, and strolled over to Daniel with a shake of her head.

"I'm already taken."

Daniel sighed. His plan had failed. He looked over his shoulder, and almost squealed. Because, he saw Miranda, the ugliest girl in class, blowing kisses to him. He ran away as fast as he could to avoid Miranda.

**Poor Daniel, all hope is lost…or is it? Hey! What did you think? I want to know, and who do you want to see more of, and do you have any questions? Let me know! This is Blaze 808! And I'll see you next time for the next chapter…A Dance to Remember. What do you think should happen next? Send in an idea, and it could be the next chapter, and don't worry, you will know if it is your idea! **

**Hobey-Ho! Let's GO!**


	8. Dancing with Chaos

**I do not own Pendragon**

**Thank you TEACH101! This is the idea going up!**

**Evacuate the Dance Floor**

_During the dance that day, love was blooming, and people were full of cheer. For most of us, for you see, Daniel was starting to acknowledge that he might not have a chance with his beloved Joni..._

"Hi Danny-Wanny!" Miranda squealed, in such a way that would rival screeching on the chalkboard.

"Yes Miranda?" He groaned. He HATED her, with everything he had. Which was a lot.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Even though Daniel would have rather had a leg amputated, he answered, with a tone of desperation. After all, maybe Joni would get jealous...

"Yes."

Joni was in a rush. The boy she liked had asked her out for the dance. She pictured them dancing in the spotlight, with Matthew holding a rose in his mouth, looking very dashing in his suit, and her in her violet gown, as they leaned in for a kiss. A bell interuppted her thoughts. It was time for the dance!

"Look at them, just talking, but I know he's trying to get my sister. He won't succeed! Not if I, Press Tilton have anything to say about it!!"

Luke groaned, "Press, I think she can take care of herself."

"NONSENSE! She'll end up in danger if I don't save her!"

"I think if anyone's going to be in danger, it's you..."

"Did I just hear some backtalk, brother?!" Press glared, issuing a silent threat.

"Sigh, this is going to be a LONG day..."

Later that day...

Daniel walked into the gym a very twitterpated Miranda. As soon as he had taken a step in, she took his arm, and attempted to dance with him. Which didn't go so well...

"AGH!!! Miranda! Easyyyyyyy!!!!!!" He screamed

He fell flat on his face. He didn't expect her to grab his arm so fast. He looked up, and he saw Matthew. Laughing. At him. Pointing to Joni, and probably saying nasty things about him. Then someone called out obnoxiously:

"Hey loser! Tripping over your own feet for Miranda?!"

His classmates started singing:

_**Miranda and Daniel sitting in a tree**_

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**_

_**First come's love**_

_**Then comes marriage**_

**_Then comes Daniel with the baby carriage!_**

They all laughed. Except for Joni. She just stood there. Silently begging them to stop. They didn't. It just got worse.

Matthew laughed tauntingly, as if he wanted Daniel to try to defend himself. He didn't have to.

"MATTHEW!!!! Leave my brother ALONE! Or shall we prepare a toilet so we can insert your HEAD!"

Matthew didn't even flinch. They all knew Goody-Two-Shoes Seth couldn't do anything. At all. Unfortunantely, he had planned for someone else to. The toughest, and strongest girl in the entire school. Anjila Heradoc. Or otherwise. Anji. But he did ignore it, and grabbed Joni's arm.

Joni flinched. Why hadn't she done anything? Now, poor Daniel might not be able to show his face again! So, Joni had to think of something fast. Thankfully, that was her speciality.

"Matthew?"

"Yes Joni?" He asked with a sweetness that earlier would have made her swoon. Now, it made her sick.

"Can you please stop?"

"Only if you give me a kiss." Matthew was toying with her. All she wanted to do was give him a black eye.

She accepted reluctantly. It was her only choice. But, it was a terrible mistake. She aimed for his cheek. That's not what she wanted. He grabbed her face romantically, and put his lips to her. And that's when all chaos insued. Daniel lept off the ground with inhuman speed, and launched himself at Matthew. Daniel tackled Matthew into the wall, hands at his neck.

"She's mine! Get away from my angel you **CRETIN! **Crawl back to the hole you came from! Joni is my angel! I have all but nothing! don't take her away from ME" Daniel seethed

People were cheering, some rushing in to stop Daniel from killing Matthew, and others running for the teachers. No one could stop him. Except for one person. Joni. She hated her power. But, it was the only way to save them. She lied down, and guided her mind out of her, into Daniel.

Daniel froze stiff. His eyes an unseeing, useless matter. He walked outside, stiffly and unemotionaly. Then she left him. Hoping he would be fine. All you could hear was the destruction of trees and bitter weeping...


	9. Who You Are

**I do not own Pendragon. I wish I did though. **

_ After that day, Joni broke up with Matthew, and decided to become more assertive. Miranda began stalking Daniel around the school yard, Luke and Daniel were now good friends. Press was starting to get over his paranoia about Seth. And things were going well. Until one day, in Gr. 6._

Daniel groaned. More literacy. More school, and more having to run away from Miranda, and more "talk" from his parents. Whoop-di-doo. Not. As the bell rang, he slumped into his seat. He looked over and saw his best friend, Luke. Luke smiled and waved at him. But Daniel noticed a scar on his hand. One that hadn't been there yesterday. Daniel knew that there were worse family situations. Such as Luke's. His father did not treat him well. At all. He looked over to see Joni. She waved a cheerful "hi" and smiled at him. Then the teacher walked in, or rather, the substitute teacher. Or, otherwise known as Mrs. Evangeline Santia.

"Hi guys! Isn't it a beautiful day!"

What's with her…this doesn't make sense. She's usually an old grouch. Then Daniel's question was answered.

Mrs. Santia was enveloped by a spiral blue light, and was replaced by Daniel's uncle. The coolest guy Daniel ever knew. His uncle, Morrison.

"I'm afraid I'm not your teacher, and Daniel."

"Yes, Uncle?"

"You're getting picked up."

"By who?"

"Me."

Daniel smiled, in a somewhat chesire cat matter. It was a different habit of his.

"Alyssa has to come too."

The smile dropped. He liked Luke, but COME ON! His sister?! Who just happens to be Seth's girlfriend?! Ick.

As the three walked out of the school yard, Morrison took them through the field, and walked towards Spook Cave. Alyssa passed a glance to her new partner, Daniel, who she knew very well, and she knew that Daniel believed that there was a ghost in that there that would disembowel anyone who dared take a step inside. Daniel's eyes were bouncing all over the place. For Daniel, that was like someone screaming for "mommy" and running away. The superstition was crazy. Absolutely bonkers. There wasn't a ghost. They walked in. She felt something warm grab her hand. She almost shrieked! Which would have been silly, because it was just a very terrified Daniel. She chuckled, because the fingernails looked like there had been excessive biting. She had to stop him.

"Can you try to keep quiet?! The ghost will hear you."

That was probably the worst thing she could say. Because Daniel grabbed her hand even harder, and started to whimper. She did too. The now pointy nails were digging into her skin. It hurt.

"Can you pass him up too me? Don't worry. I can tell the q-u-i-g hasn't been in here for a while.

"Wh-what's a qu-quig?" Daniel stammered

Alyssa had to chuckle, if only she had thought to bring a video camera. He was always acting like he was cool. Though it was probably to try to impress Joni.

"I'll hand you to your uncle."

"Ok-okay." He stammered.

Alyssa cursed. Why had she NOT brought a video camera!

She walked up to Morrison and gently pushed him over.

Daniel was terrified. He could imagine a ghost coming to eat him, so when Morrison tapped him, he let out an ear piercing shriek.

"Don't eat me!!!"

"sigh…It's me." Morrison groaned. Why was superstition invented?

"Do you want to know why were here?"

"Can we get out of here, please?!" Daniel spoke, sounding frightened.

"Very well."

Morrison walked up to the door with a crudely drawn star and spoke firmly.

"Veelox."

As if on cue, the gate came to life. Light shone so brightly Daniel shielded his eyes from the piercing light. Then, they got sucked in. Daniel desperately searched for a stronghold on the wall. He could find none. The mysterious, and haunting light enveloped him. Images of pyramids, and endless ocean swarmed him like flies with honey. He looked over to see his uncle, sitting, calmly. He looked over in the opposite direction to see Alyssa pretending to swim through the light. Then they landed. Crash landed.

Alyssa hit the ground gracefully. Morrison did too. Daniel, however looked like he was "kissing" the pavement. She chuckled. Then they were greeted by a young teenager. The traveller for Veelox. Raymir Killian.

"Greetings, Tilton, and Duraan. Who is the small boy?"

"This would be my nephew, Daniel Santia."

"Hi." He tried to say, but his head was still on the pavement

"Daniel, get up!" Alyssa ordered

He got up.

"What makes you boss?"

"The fact that I'm the lead traveller, which makes me your superior."

"One problem Alyssa, I'm not a traveller" He snottily remarked.

"Actually, Daniel, you are."

"You're joking. Right? You're just going to tell me April fools, and my classmates are waiting on the other side."

"Daniel, I know this is hard to accept, but you have to. Have I asked you to do anything like this?" Morrison asked

"No, not really. Is this for real?"

"Yes it is."

"Okay, so we explore, then we go home? Right?" The look in Daniel's eyes begged for a yes. He didn't get what he wanted.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Can I talk to anyone?! Back home?!"

"Only one person, and that's through a journal."

"Who?! Who is that person?!"

"Whoever you decide it to be."

"Maybe, your friend Luke?"

"All right. I will. Why can't I just visit them."

"You will get a chance to visit them sometimes, but we are preparing you for when the Phantom strikes."

"Phantom?" Daniel asked warily

"Let me tell you about the Phantom:

The Phantom, or the Demon Traveller is a man that was a traveller, 1000 years ago. He turned on us after a terrible tragedy. He almost killed all of Halla, in his mad quest of vengeance. The rumor is, his twentieth direct descendant will appear in 35 years, and complete the mission. What we have to do is get the descendant to stay on our side. There may be a hero to stop him, but we can't risk it."

"Uncle, a thought just came to me. Wouldn't this descendant be alive about now?"

"Yes, he is."

_Daniel didn't know it, but this descendant was someone he knew so well. Too well. If you know him, you have probably heard of his title. Morrison was foreshadowing about some of the events that happen in his life story. _


	10. The Problem with Quigs

Chapter 9: The Problem with Quigs

_On his adventure on Veelox, he found out a truth about himself. One that came very handy…_

The boys (and girl) walked to the black pyramid. It glistened in the sun, and was hot enough to fry an egg. But, the scorching heat waving off of the pyramid onto them was going to be the LEAST of their problems.

"Hey, Uncle Morrison! What's that rock display?" Daniel asked, with NO idea what was about to happen.

"Daniel. Run." He whispered forcefully. Daniel ran the opposite way of the rocks. And the "rocks" jumped out of the ground.

"What in Halla's name?! What is a Denduron quig doing on my territory?!"

"It doesn't really matter where it is. The Phantom thinks he can do what he pleases. So, now we fight."

The Phantom watched as the other travellers ran ahead. He passed his look over to the boy. He groaned. He hoped that the boy could toughen up, or else he may have to arrange a little "accident", but that would have to wait. It was too risky. But, the quig was EXACTLY what he needed. He lowered his pet's defenses. The creatures were as stupid, and so easy to take over. Even a child could do it. Most people would think that the powers should stay hidden. However, he didn't think like that. His grand scheme was going to be put into play. It would be absolutely perfect!

Daniel was running for his life. This was not a "run from Matthew because he's mad at you" run. No, this was more a "run, or end up in the creature's stomach" run. As he looked back, the eyes went from a bright yellow, to red irises. He wished mentally that the creature would impale itself on a pole. Its eyes went yellow and well; let's just say it got very messy, very fast.

Alyssa ran over to congratulate her new partner on his success.

"Hey Daniel, you just killed your first quig without laying a hand on it! How do you feel?"

"Like I'm going to be *urp*"

Alyssa evaded out of the way just in time to avoid Daniel's vomit comet.

** So, what did you think? I'd love to hear from you! Sorry about not updating frequently! Who is the dreaded Phantom? Let me know your guess. Be careful, it's not obvious…**


	11. The Mark of the Unwanted

Chapter 10: The Mark of the Unwanted Child

_After three days of explaining everything and preparing Daniel, they sent him home. Unlike others, his was still there. Many would receive a warm welcome…he did not._

Daniel snuck inside his house, hoping to be unnoticed. But his parents noticed instantly, and they looked furious. A sight Daniel feared more than anything.

"Where have you been?" His father picked him up by the front of his neck

"Didn't Uncle Morrison tell you?" Daniel wheezed

"We knew he was lying. Veelox. Have you ever heard of such a thing?" His mother spoke harshly to him

Augustus threw Daniel into the kitchen cabinet. He heard something go *crack*. Blood spurted out of his nose and mouth. He screamed in agony, as an unbalanced knife fell on his arm. Before he passed out, he could feel gentle arms holding his limp body, rushing it outside. He could not see his rescuer's face, but he didn't need to.

"Thank…you…Seth."

And he passed out.

_ Now, you may wonder, why did they have another child, if they had no room in their hearts for another?_

12 years ago…

"It's a boy."

To Mrs. and Mr. Santia, it was the worst thing they had heard. They already had two boys and one girl. They tried everything to rid of the child, with abortion. The child never died. So, once the child was born, they set it up for adoption. Nobody wanted the boy. They were all afraid of him. They tried to abandon him. Seth begged them to keep him. Their hearts turned to stone to the little tyke. So, they had an excuse to hate him, they gave him the name Daniel, the name of the cursed Saint.

_ I do not know anymore, neither does them, now parents who are haunted by their actions._

The Phantom was pleased, yet disgusted at the same time. The child was weak. He had been raised to be stronger than the others. They were fools, the lot of them. Yet, now hatred could flow through him easier. Pure, controlled yet untamed rage, and heart wrenching sorrow were the strengths and weaknesses of the cursed Saint, his ultimate heir. If only the rulers of Halla could see the chaos about to ensue. He cackled with much more than a touch of insanity. Then he watched as a boy and two girls lied Daniel down on the grass. One was Daniel's closest brother. One of the girls was Alyssa, the meddling fool, always foiling his minor plans. The other was obviously, Alyssa's brother. Probably a friend. And there was the final female, dragging a woman, Alyssa's predecessor, her mother. He frowned. Not knowing your enemies was a major fault. The next female was going to be his enemy.

_He was right. In fact, this female was Joni. And she, was his greatest obstacle…_


	12. Loving Ashanti and Abandoned Sula

**Hi loyal readers! Sorry to leave you hanging for long. This is Chapter 11: Loving Ashanti and Abandoned Sula**

_As Daniel's friends tried to help with his physical wounds, none could treat his emotional wounds, or his mental. But maybe, by chance…someone could?_

"What happened? I sensed something was wrong!" Alyssa said in a demanding, yet strangely calm voice, while keeping an eye on Daniel, and Joni as she dragged Alyssa's own mother out to the scene.

"I think Mom and Dad got mad at Daniel for his disappearance." Seth answered for his little brother

"What did Evangeline and Augustus do to Daniel?" A new voice asked softly

"They(sob)tried(sob)to(sob)…KILL ME!" Daniel sobbed in fear, anger and sorrow, at this fact.

"What happened to cousin Daniel?" piped a younger, curious voice.

"Sula. Do not interrupt. Where are your parents now? I would like to have a little *ahem* discussion with them, later. But first, you need to be treated for that injury."

_After Daniel was lead away by the woman, Joni was filled with a very new found curiousity. And in her mind, curiousness could only be solved with exploring, with questions first._

"Who was that?" Joni asked demandingly

"Oh, her?" Seth asked

"Yeah, her."

"She's my aunt. Uncle Morrison had married her, but when Sula was born, he left her. It's kind of odd. I wouldn't tell that to Daniel, he's his hero/father figure."

"Isn't she a Terra? And aren't you guys Palia?" Joni asked

"Yes, my family may be a LOT of things, but racist is not one of them."

"I've noticed. Speaking of your uncle…is it just me or is he creepy?"

"Can you back that up?"

"Well, I saw him yesterday. I said hi, and he just glared at me, and then smiled at me like he was up to something. Something isn't right with him. He scares me."

"Yeah, me too…" Alyssa mused

**Hmmm… could they be right? Is something a-foot? Or is it their imagination. And where is Daniel involved in this? Let me know what you think!**


	13. A Squirrel Problem

**Hello Loyal Readers!**

** Before you start the story, I have some news for you. Since the characters are no longer 11 in "present day" I have to skip to the teen years to (not so) sweet sixteen! There is some romance discussion, but…this chapter was mainly for humour, and to answer "What SD is afraid of." Bye for now!**

**Chapter 12: A Squirrel Problem**

_After that dreaded event, it was all unusually uneventful as far as a traveller's life is concerned. But, when he reached the age 16, some things took turns for the better. But some for the worst as well..._

On the lunch break, Daniel and Luke talked about random things like any normal 16 year old males would. But then, Luke brought up something Daniel was NEVER fond of for discussion. One, it was his personal opinion that it was girly. Two, it was embarrassing, and three; everyone had at sometime brought it up to him and wouldn't stop until he threw something hard at their head.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend yet?" Luke asked

*ACK!*"Stop bringing it up! Has Mallory brain-washed you? You're acting like a…a…GIRL." Daniel exclaimed, trying to point out his thoughts on the topic.

"Seriously! All of us do!"

"Well, EXCUUUSE me! But unlike SOME people, **I** like to stand out." He shouted, obviously fed up with the subject.

"Why I'm curious is that I know you like a particular one."

Daniel's face went crimson red. Mainly in embarrassment, since she was walking by with Mallory.

"SHUSH! Don't say her name!"

Joni looked over and inwardly groaned. Not like she didn't know. He might as well wear a sign over his neck stating 'I'm a loser and in LUV with Joni D.'

"What. A. Geek."

"He's not overly bad." Mallory pointed out

"Try having him do everything you say, stare goo-goo eyes at you, and have him DROOL every time you walk out with makeup and dresses. EW."

"He doesn't do everything you say."

"I told him to jump off a cliff, and he was in the hospital for a month…we'll leave it at that."

"Aw, cute!" Mallory cooed

"What? Is lover-4 eyes trying to give me something."

"No, it's a squirrel, and it's running up to the guys! Hold on, isn't…"

Joni cracked a sneaky smile "Yep. This ought to be good."

"Quit telling me what to do!" Daniel screeched at Luke when he had attempted to give him dating advice.

"Cool. It's a squirrel." Luke pointed out

"What? I don't see…AYIEEEKKKKK!"

Daniel jumped into Luke's arms. It was very much a pathetic sight.

"Daniel, dude…what's your problem."

"Sq-sq-squirrel, c-come t-to e-e-eat me!"

"That's crazy, everyone knows…heh, funny."

"W-w-what?"

"Cool! It has teeth…that can't be good."

It showed its pearly white, and razor sharp teeth, then let out an ear piercing screech.

Daniel jumped off Luke and ran for his life. With Luke in pursuit. They ran up to the building. Banging on the doors, (forgetting that you had to pull them open) they were desperately trying to get in.

"This is the end buddy!" Daniel cried

"You were the best friend I could ever have!" Luke cried back

As they hugged each other as one would when they are scared, the squirrel fell limply. With a dislocated head.

"You too look so ridiculous!" Alyssa stated, looking at her chicken brother and his chicken friend/traveller partner.

They opened their eyes.

"We're alive!" Daniel rejoiced

"And were being stared at by the whole school…" Luke added with a lot less enthusiasm.

_Nobody ever let that day go. Before Saint Dane received his dangerous reputation, he was teased by friends and enemies about this day. _

**What did you think? That was a break from the sad, but now we know what Joni thinks of Daniel. Will that change? Do you want it to? Will opposites attract, or is poor(lover boy-4 eyes) wasting his time. Tell me what you think! I respond to every review! **

**Hobey-ho! Let's go!**

**Blaze808**


	14. How I Feel

**Hello Readers! I'm glad that you've come back for more. This chapter will be very angsty.**

**Chapter 13: How I Feel**

___Sometimes when one is in love with another, they will do anything for that person to love them back. Sometimes share things with them that would shock the others. That was the case here._

Joni sat on the bench, waiting for her little sisters, who she was supposed to be watching. But it seemed as though Tabitha and Megan were late. She couldn't help but wonder why…

"Hey kid!"

"It's Megan." The kindergarten mouthed off

"Can you give Joni something for me?" Matthew asked

"You threw my sister Tabitha in the loo. Why should I trust you?"

"Because I won't do it again IF you take this to her."

"You must be desperate if you are trying to get sissy. She's lame."

"Just give it to her." Matthew groaned

"Ok."

"You're Joni's sister, right?"

"Yes I am."

"Can you deliver this to her? It would mean so much to me.

He handed it to her.

"Why is it pink and heart…is it a love note?" She asked curiously

His face went as pink as the note. "Maybe…"

"I'll give this to her. What's your name?"  
"I think you're better off without it."

"Ok, I think you're better off without it, I'll take this to her." 

Joni looked up. Her sisters were running to her with…oh no…pink hearts that only meant one thing. Love notes.

"Matthew wanted me to give this to you." Megan answered with a surprising amount of sweetness, considering she was VERY bad.

She read it with a pit in her stomach.

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

I am cool

And I love ya too

Joni rolled her eyes. At least they could write better works to give to a girl. Then Tabitha held her delivery up.

"It's from some guy named I Think You're Better Off Without It."

Joni groaned "What did he look like?"

"Well, he was tall. Like a giraffe, and he had bright blue eyes and girl hair."

"Girl hair?"

"Yeah, it went to his butt. And it was blond too!"

Now Joni was afraid to open the letter. But, with a sigh she opened it anyway.

Dear Joni

I know I'm not the coolest guy in the school. And I'm pretty sure you hear this, a lot. But I want to say I love you. I know I don't deserve you. I'm pretty sure you don't feel the same way. I guess I just didn't get lucky. I am leaving for a far away place tomorrow, so please look up and just listen for one final minute…

She looked up to see Daniel.

"Goodbye."

"Wait!"

Daniel turned around.

"I-I meant, why are you leaving." Joni composed herself

"Because I don't fit in." he plunked himself beside her.

"What makes you think that? You have friends, family."

"Heh. What family? All I have is my brother. I can still talk to him where I'm going. And I can still see Luke."

"If this is about me or Matthew, just say it."

"It's about my parents. They hate me."

He breathed a heavy sigh as a tear trickled down his face.

"Why are you telling me this?" Joni asked, not used to a guy sharing their pain with her. Especially one she didn't like overly much.

"Didn't you ask?"

"Not for all you're telling me."

"I just wanted you to respect me a little, that's all."

He got up, very slowly, with the fact that he was upset coming through his actions, and walked away.

"Daniel, I didn't know, I'm sorry." She whispered

Daniel walked through the bushes alone. He had always been. That had not changed. His eyes were turning red. He was crying, hard. But he knew the word that would free him.

"Cloral."

The flume opened and Daniel was sucked inside. To his freedom.

**How was that? Pretty cool, huh? So, what's happening next in this story? Will Joni see him again? Or was that the final goodbye. Tell me what you think!**


	15. Running From Yourself

**Hello Loyal Readers! I'm glad you are enjoying this enough to read even more. Remember the preview on the link to this story? It's in here. This is Chapter 14: Running Away From Yourself. **

_If you are a Traveler, or an Acolyte, you will know that the territories have critical points in their histories called turning points? Some even have more than 1! But did you know people have their own personal turning points. This was one of his first._

Daniel sat at the bar in Cloral, drinking sniggers, hoping that he might warm up to the taste. As far as he was concerned, he might as well lick a lemondre(his territory's version of a lemon, except twice as sour.) Everyone thought this scene was hilarious! Except for Daniel, who was coming slightly concerned his face would stay in such a 'delightful' pucker.

"Told you they're sour." Came a voice by him

He turned over to face her "Hello Mistress Alyssa."

"I think we have discussed this before."

"Must I remind you that calling you 'mistress' is what you are supposed to do in my culture? Especially since you are my boss. But you won't have to worry about that for long."

"May I ask why? Or should I not bother, because Joni informed Luke, and since he figured out this part, informed me. Don't accuse him of being a snitch. When you let him join you, you had to make him work under me as well. This is why I came here to talk to you. Daniel, are you INSANE? You can't just quit! Don't lie! I can and already have read your mind."

"Are you doing this for my brother, yours, or does this have to do with work." Daniel rebuked

"Does it matter? You are trying to quit the most important thing in your life! And how would Joni feel if you chickened out."

"Joni doesn't know that, besides I am trying to take out my old life, and that includes EVERYTHING." Daniel stated, getting fed up

"I am resigning from my post. Luke can be the next traveler for my post. Here's is my resignation letter."

He passed it to Alyssa, and she passed it to the shredder.

"How is it going?" Another voice popped out

"Dreadful. He's determined to become a major fail." She groaned

"Let me take it from here. Daniel, step outside, **PLEASE**," though he really meant it as an order.

Daniel walked out, with a groan.

"Yes, Uncle Morrison?" He replied exactly how he felt about him being there at the moment.

"You can't just quit, it's never been done before."

"Well, allow me to be the first." Daniel was trying not to lose it

"You know, there's a lot of people counting on you so don't weasel out of it!" Morrison was a little fed up as well.

"Yeah, like mom and dad. Give me a break! They all hate me! All they count on me to do is make a mess of me!" He plopped himself on the ground with his back turned to his uncle.

Alyssa walked out, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I kind of see a problem with that mind set."

"Why?" Daniel's voice was cracking up. Alyssa realized he actually thought that. She had to change his mind. And fast!

"If we hated you, would we come back for you?"

"I guess not…"

Morrison added "Are you with us?"

"No."

Morrison's face went red, and his red eyes turned blood shot

"What did you say?" he growled

His eyes bored into Daniel's soul, daring him to say it again. He did.

"No."

"Oh no…" Alyssa groaned. This wasn't helping. So before it got messy, she stopped it

"Sorry, but Morrison's right, (but not for losing it) you need to stay with us."

"I'm. Not. GOING to."

"Oh really." Alyssa smiled

"You wouldn't dare." Daniel snarled

"I do." She smiled, then as quick as a flash, she hauled him on her shoulder.

"Put me DOWN!"

"Sorry, you're just going to have to get over yourself."  
Even though he wasn't going anywhere, Alyssa still was unsure that he was going to stay.

"He better." The Phantom growled from a distance.

After all, if the boy left his place, it would make it harder to find him. And gain his loyalty, since he hadn't seen his face in this form. But, he had to still get rid of certain people first. Starting with the foolish lead traveller. But not yet. He wanted to make sure that he could make her do it herself. It would be perfect. Absolutely perfect.

** Uh-OH! What does the Phantom want with Miss Alyssa Skyrider/Tilton? How will this effect the travellers? And how could she cause her own demise? Let me know what you think! The review button is right there. Click it to tell me what you think! Also, take a quick visit to the profile. This is mainly for you readers! There is a quiz asking who you think is the Phantom, which won't be revealed until A Queen's Story.**

**Don't worry, it's multiple choice!**


	16. Princess of My Heart, Warrior of My Mind

**Hello readers of Many Years Ago! Some of you may have noticed that even though this story is about Daniel (Saint Dane), we are learning a LOT about another character: Joni. Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, this story is about her too. After all, you may have guessed that this is a SD/Joni pairing story. Why am I telling you this? Because she has some big parts to play coming up, that's why. So here's Chapter 15: Princess of My Heart, Warrior of My Mind.**

**I do not own Pendragon**

**Chapter 15: Princess of My Heart, Warrior of My Mind**

_Legend has it, in Kindra, there are three tribes. There are the Kindriis, the Jovis and one that you will learn of. It is a tribe that protects the land in secret. This tribe has a society where women rule, and the leader of these times, Chief Tatiana was about to pass on. So you can imagine the calamity it caused when the Crown Princess went missing. That, my friend, is where the travelers come in._

Daniel sat around brooding. He felt torn in half. Some of him wanted to settle down and start all over. But part of him knew that he needed to stay, and something terrible could happen if he didn't. Then, Alyssa burst in, looking extremely panicked. It actually made Daniel nervous. If SHE was nervous, you could bet anything that it was bad.

"It's happening!"

"What?" Daniel asked curiously

"The Phantom is finally striking a turning point, on our territory!"

Daniel's face went red. "What did he do?"

"He captured a princess! And if she dies, this world's in BIG trouble!"

And with that, Daniel realized, he couldn't quit. Not just yet anyway.

"Where do I go?" He asked

"To Kindra." She answered

Daniel gave a look to her that meant 'are you INSANE'!

"Alright, I'll be there." Daniel told her

The Phantom smiled. He was coming, and when came, he could dispose of the Kindrii and Secret Princesses. Daniel would fail. And he could get to him. He actually hoped he would come soon. They were getting on his nerves. Especially the warrior.

"Hey Saiela, relax. We are going to be alright."

"I am calm." The Kindrii replied "But I can guess already that those words would be more appropriate for my brother."

"Sorry." The princess told Saiela

"When do you think we'll be rescued."

"Does that journal tell you anything? Because you've been examining that thing for the whole time."

"I just have suspicions about our captor. See how the guards have yellow eyes?"

"Yes, but aren't Jovi's eyes supposed to be…"

"Red, I know."

"So, who was foolish to kidnap us?"

"I think it was the Phantom." The princess told Saiela, with a sure voice.

"Where did you get that anyway?"

"I snitched it off an acolyte."

"Who are you anyway?"

"I tell you later, the guards probably are smarter than they look."

Daniel landed on his home territory. Well, sort of. It wasn't the welcoming warmth of Shokerri, but the chill of Kindra. But, he knew Alyssa would kick his butt if he left the job unfinished, so he moved forward. Then, to his delight/dismay, he saw the building where she would have been kept. He turned into his favourite form, the raven. He flew past to see quig guards, but what almost made him sick, but did make him angry was that they were human, or Jovi, humans with markings. He flew past the building to see a human girl dressed in feathers and scales, and a Kindra. There were two? What kind of sick game was he playing? Anyway, he landed on the window.

"Use that arrow of yours and kill it! We need food!" the Kindra called over to Feather-Girl.

"SQUAK!" Daniel screamed. He was not going to get eaten by the people he was trying to save.

"No, wait. I want to see something first." Feather Girl spoke gently as she adjusted Daniel's face so that his bright blue eyes stared into her emerald green eyes.  
"Do not hurt it. It has come to rescue us."

"Okay, how long have you been here, or are ravens some weird legend of your clan-whatever it is."

"No, but I know him. He's not a raven. He is a 16 year old shape shifter. Daniel, if that's who you are, can you turn back for us?"

Daniel turned back cautiously.

"Princess, how do you know my name?"

"You are Daniel from the journal are you not."

"Okay, I think I'll have to tell Luke to keep a better eye on my journals. And how did you know it was me?"

"The scar on your wing and your enchanting bright blue eyes."

Daniel went pink.

"Oh…um, well, um…thank you." He tried not to look overly embarrassed.

"Okay, love birds, time to get out of here."

"She has a very demanding personality for a twelve year old, doesn't she?" the Princess chuckled

*warp*

"What was that?" Saiela asked in surprise

"That would be the key."

Daniel unlocked the door, and they walked out.

And then, after a while Feather Girl asked "Does this not seem too easy?"

"PRINCESS LOOK OUT!" Saiela hollered

A bullet fired, and Saiela jumped in front of the Princess. And was hit.

"How do you like that, Princess Saiela." One of the guards laughed

"I'm not sure about her, but I don't like it!" And with that, the other Princess fired an arrow which hit dead center on the man, killing him instantly.

Daniel grabbed Saiela and the dead man's gun, and started shooting anyone who got in their way.

The Phantom still smiled. It was time he gave them an image to remember when he came down.

"Hello Daniel, Saiela, and Princess J…."

"Save it, you worthless pig."  
The Phantom walked around in a false state, of a fancy funeral like suit, and bald, scarred head.

"I am the Phantom. If you have not guessed. I see my army has done half of its job." He had meant Saiela's dead body on Daniel's shoulders.

Then the princess charged him, with a sword and thrust it through his chest. He just stood there, looking at it, and pulled it out without a sign of pain.

"That will do no good."

And then the Princess started to cry.

The Phantom walked up to her "Tears never gain what you want."

Then to all of their surprise, the Princess got up swiftly and knocked him out of the window, causing him to fall down many miles.

"And stay there!" She sounded like she may start crying, but this time, for real.

"Come on, let's take you home." Daniel spoke with a surprising gentleness as he walked her to the place she had directed him to.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Don't you recognize me?" she struggled away from him, trying to compose herself.

"Should I?" Daniel asked, confused.

"I am Princess Joni."

**PRINCESS JONI? Wow, there's a shocker! What will happen now? And will Saiela's death cause any problems? Quite possibly.** **Let me know and See you next time on MANY YEARS AGO!**


	17. The King's Advice

**Hello readers! Since I left it off on a bit of a cliff hanger, so I cut the talking and get to the next chapter: Chapter 16: The King's Advice. Sit back, relax, enjoy, read, and the most important, REVIEW! By the way, this chapter takes place an hour after she told him.**

**Chapter 16: The King's Advice**

_After hearing Joni's new revelation, he'd been thinking some things over. And Joni was trying to figure things out, like how to respect him without showing her true feelings…_

"Princess Joni?" Daniel started to ask a question

"Joni worked fine before then, it works just fine now." Joni huffed annoyed that he had used part of her title.

"Sorry…Joni, you know how you haven't been talking very much, what's on your mind?"

"I was wondering how a sock-counter like you could rescue me from there."

'And enslave my mind' She added mentally

"Actually, Alyssa called me out to complete the mission. Sometimes, I want to quit, but this is who I'm supposed to be."

"Tell me about it. I'd like to live a normal life, but somebody up there thought that it would be funny to stick me here. Ha-ha. Very funny."

"So…" Daniel started sounding mischievous.

"What?" She asked, with a slight idea where this was going.

"About my enchanting eyes, did you mean it?"

"No. You're not THAT lucky. I was playing along."

"Sure you were what's next, a 'play along' kiss?"

"Don't get your hopes up, lover boy. And I wouldn't recommend that even if I was interested, because my parents are riding up. And what made you so cocky all of a sudden. Most people, when they find out who I am, don't do anything like this."

Daniel's confidence faded "Actually, I don't know."

Joni shrugged. It was fun while it lasted.

"Joni! You're safe!" Her father ran out

"You're Majesty! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what would happen!" Her bodyguard blurted

"Easy, Reginald, no harm done, well to me anyway." She remembered Saiela.

"What happened?" The King asked, noticing the change in his daughter.

"The Kindrii tribe's heir's sister, Saiela died saving me."

The king nodded. "What do you propose we do?"

"Have a farewell ceremony that would fit a hero; if her family approves of it."

Joni ran into the mail area, to a giant monster like bird waiting for her.

"Black Rose, take me to the Kindra clan palace. Immediately!"

As Joni flew off to the Kindra's castle to tell the grave news, the King figured it would be a good time to question her rescuer, or at least the boy who appeared to be.

"Where did you find her?"

"Well, um, it's hard to explain?"

"Are you Daniel of the Travellers?" The King asked

"Yes, yes I did."

"Ah, Alyssa sent you, didn't she? I guess you are one of the finest agents, or else she wouldn't send you."

"I guess…" Though he guessed that her main reason was either to make him realize that he could not quit-or to gain more respect in Joni's eyes. Probably the second one, knowing Alyssa.

"Did you know my daughter before today?"

"Yes I did, we were in the same classes since junior kindergarten."

"Do you have any feelings for my daughter?"

Daniel started to feel REALLY awkward. "Why are you asking these questions?"

"You are feeling awkward?"

"A little, yes." Daniel answered honestly

"She is beautiful isn't she?" The King chuckled

"You're Majesty, what are you trying to get to?" Daniel sounded much stressed.

"I am trying to figure if that heart tremor you had when she went to her pet was because you (how do you teenagers put it, oh yes!) Like her, or love her?"

"Sir, that would be completely out of place for me to answer! She is the crown princess, and (his voice went a little sad), and I am the son of a former castle guard, and a medicine woman's nephew. Did I mention that I am a Shokerri?"

"Here's a secret. The crown princess' are expect to pick a husband. But it could be anyone. And as far as I can tell. She seems to have 'a thing' for you."

"Yeah. She hates me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. She has a different way of expressing things. If I were you, don't shut the idea out completely." The King smirked

"Just…forget it. Okay? I don't have a chance. Every time I put my hopes up, it always ends badly."

Before the King could add anymore, Daniel walked away.

The King spoke to himself, chuckling "The Demon Saint and My Little Angel are in love. What is this world coming to?"

**Does Daniel have a chance, or did the King set him up for failure? Let me know what you think. As in REVIEW!**


	18. Farewell Forever

**Hello readers! Sorry it took so long to update. Sorry if the Chapter title has changed, since I lost some of my stuff due to a computer malfunction. So, here is Chapter 17: Farewell Forever.**

**I do not own Pendragon**

**Chapter 17: Farewell Forever**

_After the King's clue into his daughter's feelings, Daniel was thinking, with a hopeful mindset. Did he mean she loved him too? He hoped it was true. Meanwhile, Joni was dealing with her own problems… her feelings._

Whenever something was bothering Joni, she would go on Black Rose and would imagine that she was bigger than her problems as she flew in the sky with Black Rose. (Don't worry, she hadn't neglected her duties, and she had informed them, and by the way, they had declined her offer, which she could completely understand.) But today, she had a bigger problem.

Why couldn't she get Daniel off her mind? Usually she could disperse the thoughts with some nasty comment, which was where the nickname 'Lover boy 4 eyes' came from. However, when she told herself the nickname, her heart crashed and fluttered. Part of her (her soft and gentle side) felt guilty for what she called him. Another part of her (her girly side) was dancing with joy that he loved her. And of course, the side people always saw, was mentally scolding her that she was a princess, and falling in love with him would be intolerable. There was only one thing she could do, before it was too late.

Daniel was pacing back, and forth, back and forth. Anyone who would have watched him would have been dizzy.

"Does Joni love me?" Daniel asked nobody

"I sure hope so, after all, nobody's loved me before. Maybe, she doesn't either. Don't get your hopes up, they always crash down on you."

"Do you always talk to yourself like that?"

He whipped around. Joni was standing behind him, but with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Daniel, if you're finished talking out loud, can I talk to you for a second."

"Yeah, sure, you can tell me anything."

Then to his surprise, she kissed his forehead, and Daniel could feel himself flushing.

"W-what was that a-a-bout?" He stuttered, feeling very strange. But he didn't expect her response would be like this:

"In my culture, this means goodbye."

"Okay then, see you tomorrow!" Daniel called over, desperately hoping that's what she meant.

"No, this is goodbye. Forever." Joni said, feeling miserable.

"Joni, why?" Daniel's voice was cracking up

"Never come back. Please. This would have never worked out anyway, since I have my duties as a princess, and yours as a traveller. Farewell." Joni called over

"Joni, come back! I love you!" Daniel screamed, trying to get her not to leave.

"I love you too, and that's why we must part." Joni murmured far too quiet for Daniel to hear.

Daniel couldn't believe it. Why? He lost his beloved, and was guaranteed that he would never get her back. He went back to the flume in such a disarray that he felt like he would die soon from a broken heart, and to be truthful, he wouldn't mind that much. When he got back, the other travellers were waiting for him. Alyssa walked up to him, with her eyes filled with concern.

"What happened?"

"I'll never see her again." He spoke, mainly to himself.

"What happened?" Gunny, the traveller of First Earth asked worried.

"Yeah, what happened to him?" Asked Seegan

"Hey Daniel, you alright?" Benn asked confused

"Is it a girl?" Raymir asked, trying to guess what the problem was, but he was ignored by Daniel

"Something wrong?" Osa asked out of curiousity.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Daniel screamed, losing it.

"Daniel, come with me." Morrison called over softly

Daniel obeyed, and Morrison walked a crying Daniel out of the meeting room in Spook Cave.

"Daniel, talk to me. What happened?"

"She hates me." Daniel murmured

"Who?" Morrison asked with concern

"Joni, she said she'll never see me again. Even if she wanted to."

Then Daniel completely broke down, to the point of being unable to speak.

"It'll be alright, it'll be alright."

_As Morrison walked his nephew home, he couldn't help but wonder: Why would Joni do that?_

**OH NO! Why would Joni do that? And what's going to happen now. By the way, the next chapter will be when he's a lot older. (30 to be exact) and the next chapter will set even more stage for the Pendragon books. **

**Hobey-ho! Let's Go!**


	19. Death of A Hero

**Hello Readers! Warning: This chapter will have some problems that won't have some questions answered, because this will not be a crossover story, but the answers will come in another story (The Hero's Guardian: A Legend of Zelda and Pendragon fic, but there won't be much Pendragon in that story, except for references) Anyway, here's Chapter 18: Death of A Hero**

**Chapter 18: Death of a Hero**

_After many years, many things had changed. Seth and Alyssa had married, with two girls, and so had Luke and Mallory with 5 children, Anji had disappeared for a while, Press had finally made it to Second Earth, changing his last name to Tilton and Morrison had been popping away and back. But one thing stayed the same: Joni and Daniel hadn't seen each other for years…but this peaceful world was about to be shaken…_

Daniel felt weird. Not like a sick weird, or an embarrassed weird. More a 'something REALLY bad is going to happen soon' weird. It wasn't a nice way to wake up. He had also been worried because the Phantom wouldn't wait that long unless he had evil plans to fulfill. Which meant he'd probably strike soon….

Meanwhile, in Seth's house…

*RING!* the phone rang. But no one was home, except for 8 year old Sam and 2 year old A.J.

*beep* This is the residence of Seth, Alyssa, Sam and A.J. Please leave your name, number and message and we'll get back to you soon. *beep*

"He's back, and my duty may not let me come home…Farewell."

A wail erupted from the house as A.J hollered, trying to get someone's attention.

"What's wrong A.J?" Sam asked her sister

"Mommy…bad…telephone." A.J whimpered softly

For most people, they would think that A.J was being silly, imagining that Alyssa was scolding the phone. But Sam wasn't most people, no, she knew it meant that her mom was calling to tell them that she was in danger, and she needed Dad's help and she had been thinking she could get Daddy…even though he was located somewhere far away.

She thought to herself about who could help. Then, she remembered one name that they had been told to call when this happened: Their Uncle Daniel, or Uncle Press.

She dialled Press' number. He wasn't home. But, he didn't know where she was anyway!

Then she tried her other uncle's number, praying for a response.

She got one.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Uncle Daniel! Thank Solara! We have a problem."

"Sam, what's going on?" He asked worriedly

"Mom called for help. Something about some guy being back."

Sam heard her uncle gasp in horror "Guys! Stay here! I'll go get your mother." And the line was cut.

Daniel ran towards Seth, who was miraculously outside his door.

"Alyssa's in danger! The Phantom's back!"

Before Daniel could say another word, Seth hurtled himself into the flume, and Daniel could only guess that he was joining her. Wherever she was.

Seth growled "I TOLD her that this mission was suicidal! She's going to die! I just know it! (Then his voice softened) Alyssa, I'm coming, I will save you. I promise."

Alyssa was alright. Not like she would die soon. She held the precious cargo in her arms.

Was this worth dying for? She knew the answer. Yes.

But would she? That…she didn't know.

Just then, the Phantom walked out. And she couldn't believe it. This was not the Phantom, Daniel had described. This was one she knew.

"Hello, Alyssa." The Phantom (Though 'The Traitor' would have worked just fine…)

"You. You are the PHANTOM?" Alyssa shouted incredulously

"That's right. Too bad you won't live long enough to share the tale. (He turned to the creatures behind him) Kill her."

Alyssa ran. Not for her sake, but for the child. She shot into the woods…and was shot. Fatally.

After a painstakingly long period of time, Seth could not find his wife. Until…she found him. An arrow was pierced into her back.

"What do you think of my piercing?" Alyssa whispered slyly, after noticing her husband staring at her in horror.

Her voice was filled with joy "I did it. I saved the child. He will never succeed. Ever."

"That's great. Honey, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I don't think I'll make it." Alyssa whispered hoarsely, her voice slipping away as her life ebbed away.

She collapsed into his arms, and he lay her on the ground.

"Seth, I'm sorry that it had to end like this. Tell the children that I have died. But tell them that I died as a hero. Also, (she handed a parchment to Seth) give this to my brother. He is going to need it. It's the written guide on being a traveler. I wrote it for him. (She gasped so hard for breath. But no precious oxygen came) Seth, I…love…you…" And that was that. She was gone. Just like that.

Seth wept. She was gone. His beloved angel was gone.

"ALYSSA!" He wailed so harshly, that it could be heard for miles around, reaching the Phantom, who smiled in satisfaction.

"She is gone. At last! And when it's over…I will have the greatest weapon on my side…" And he cackled with insanity and satisfaction.

"And when I have him. It can begin."

** Alyssa is dead? She actually died? What's going to happen under Press' soon to be leadership? Is it going to fall apart? And what does he mean… it can begin. Who is the Phantom? And how does Daniel go evil? (I know the answer. But I'm not telling you! I want to know your guess.) Anyway, hobey ho, let's go! (But come back next time, and make sure to check out The Hero's Guardian while you wait, or A Queen's Story.)**


	20. Questioning Leadership

**Hello everybody! This is Blaze808 with the next chapter of Many Years Ago. Sorry that it's really late! Anyway, we left off that Alyssa just died, and leadership is inexistent…what will happen now?**

**I don't own Pendragon. And that is that.**

**Chapter 19: Questioning Leadership**

_Everything has a needed requirement: a clock needs time, a church needs God, and the travelers needed a leader that could lead them with high efficiency and be able to keep them together. Or other words, Alyssa. Now that the balance was thrown on the Travelers…things were setting up for disaster._

Seth got back to see a very concerned Daniel waiting. Though he couldn't tell, his eyes were flowing with tears.

"What happened? What happened to Alyssa? Is she…" Daniel looked horrified to see Alyssa lips with an oxygen deprived blue and an arrow up her spine.

"Yes…" Seth spoke softly

And to their surprise and horror, they heard a small voice

"Mommy?" A.J walked out to see the horrendous display.

"Is Mom dead?" Sam hollered after joining her sister.

"Yes, she is. But I can bet you she was a hero. Right, Seth?" Daniel asked Seth, just making sure.

All the response he got was a slight nod.

Seth was on his knees with Alyssa in his arms, crying softly. Sam kneeled beside him.

"Daddy, don't cry. Please don't cry." Sam said softly, even though she was crying herself.

A.J clutched on to her uncle's hand, whimpering softly, squeezing tight.

And a look of horror stayed frozen on Daniel's face.

"No…no…it can't be…" Daniel whispered in shock.

A thought went through Daniel's head. What would happen to the travelers now?

He took a small piece of paper and wrote this note on it.

_Alyssa has been killed. Send it to everyone._

_From Daniel_

And put it into the ring for Veelox.

The next day, all of the travelers showed up to the funeral. Except for the Phantom. The family of Alyssa (except for 4 of Luke and Mallory's children) and friends were there, to pay respects to the hero. After everyone was about to leave, Daniel was approached by a slightly recognized woman with two black feathers in her orange, auburn hair, and long silk black dress.

"Are you one of the family?"

"Yes I am, she was my sister in law. But I would probably talk to Seth, the kids or her other family on her side."

"I already have done that. You are the last person that I have talked to. Anyway, I offer my condolences to you, as well as the others in the family. I knew Alyssa, not well, but it would be foolish not to pay respects after she saved my life when I was 16."

"How did she do that? I know she saved many. She was a true hero. In fact, Seth says she died as a hero."

"Sounds like her alright. Anyway, she saved me from the Phantom, though a bit more indirectly."

"How?"

"She sent someone to save me."

"Who?"

"I was hoping you'd recognize me…but I guess it has been a while. Anyway, thank you for talking to me." And with that, she walked away without a trace.

Daniel just stood there. Confused.

"Hello Daniel." Luke called over, getting his attention.

"Oh. Hi Luke." Daniel turned around.

"Do you know how she…"

"Something to do with the Phantom." Daniel answered to the best of his knowledge.

"I see…" Luke trailed off.

"By the way, have you seen Press, for the…you-know-what."

"Yeah. He's over there."

Daniel walked over to Press, who was sitting on the bench, lost in thought.  
"Press, could you join Seth and me, with the other Travelers at the cave near the old school house?"

Press looked up; glancing at Daniel annoyed "Why should I?"

"It's about Alyssa. And you." Daniel spoke softly to avoid prying ears…and not to sound pushy.

"Sure. What the heck." Press muttered.

"Well, we need you right now."

After a lot of walking, they made it to the old school house's "haunted" cave. They went inside and sat down with the other Travelers (and Seth).

"So what's the big deal?" Press asked, feeling irritated

Seth stood up.

"I have brought you all here to discuss the matter of leadership, since the absence of Alyssa. I know it is tradition to mourn a week for the past leader. However, before Alyssa succumbed to her injuries on her final mission, she warned me of The Phantom's return, and gave one final order. Give this (he held up the notebook) to her successor. Which means we must put them as the travelers' leader, first. Even if it means breaking tradition.

After a long while of silence, Seth spoke again, after recomposing himself.

"Press. You are her successor."

All gasped.

"We're doomed." Benn whispered to Seegan, who responded with a slight nod.

"How do you know that? Maybe she meant Luke, or-or-or, maybe Lucille!"

Seth stood his ground.

"She said brother, and in the book, it specifically has your name in it. And besides, she told me that Luke will have to keep his hands full on his children's destinies. Not to mention that Lucille's son is the travelers chosen hero!"

"…Bobby?" Daniel mused curiously. He was just a baby so; the thought of him being a hero was just plain silly.

Then the two started to yell at each other. Daniel felt slightly uncomfortable. Mainly because he was directly in between them.

"Guys! Quit it! We are the Travelers. If we fight, we will fall!"

"Oh save it for someone who cares 'Saint Dane', and I don't!" Press hollered angrily

"Oh-ho-ho! We'll see about that." Daniel spoke calmly, and lifted Press with ease over his shoulder, and gently plopped him on the stool sitting in the corner of the cave.

"So now I'm a little boy on the naughty stool. Cute." Press scowled sarcastically.

"No, this is the feeding stool. This is where we put the food."

"So you're going to eat me?" Press rolled his eyes.

"No, but that will." He pointed to Osa's quig snake, which from Press' angle, looked quite alive, and large. Daniel suppressed a small smirk when he saw the look of horror on the new leader's face.

"Are you going to stop being such a smart…"

"Yes! I will! Just get me off of this thing!"

"That'll do." And with that Daniel lifted Press off the 'feeding stool'.

Osa cut in "Okay Daniel, I think you two owe each other an apology. Yes, Daniel, I know what you're going to say. Even though he was being a little nasty to your brother. We all know you tricked Press with my trophy."

Press' face went red with embarrassment.

Both apologized to each other, and Press apologized to Seth, and took the book to study on his new, and probably stressful job.

When Daniel went home to Cloral, despite him being the traveler to Shokerri couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"Is Press going to be able to adjust to this duty? And…(he cut off that thought with something that was slightly more humouring), I wonder if that will be my new name. Saint Dane. I sure hope not. It's kind of stupid. But…I have to admit it's kind of catchy…"

**Well, at least the Phantom stayed quiet. But maybe silence is far from golden in this case. What's going to happen now with Press as the leader. And how is this going to effect Daniel's transformation into the evil Saint Dane. And who talked to him at the funeral. Could it be…Well, that up to you to guess, and me to answer later! And how did you like the 'feeding stool'? And, hey, will you look at that!**

**Seth: It's a pwetty button! (He looks at his brother)**

**Daniel: Dude, you have issues.**

**(A light shines, and out pops SD)**

**SD: I SHALL TAKE OVER…where am I?**

**Daniel: Who the heck are you?**

**SD: I am Saint Dane, the future King of Halla! (Laughs menacingly)**

**Seth: Hah. You thought I had issues. Look at him.**

**Daniel:(in a slow voice) Are…you…alright…**

**SD: I am just fine.**

**Seth: Call the Insane Asylum. We got a loon on our hands.**

**Joni: Hey boys. Wow, you guys are so nice, talking to such an elderly woman. Is that your mother?**

**Daniel: Actually, Joni, I think it's a guy. I think. You ARE a guy, right?**

**(SD goes red in the face.)**

**SD: Of course! **

**Daniel: A guy wearing a pink frilly dress. That's new.**

**SD: Wha…? (Looks down to see he's wearing a pink frilly dress) **

**Bobby and Spader: (laughing)**

**SD: (Looks over, and yells at them, while running towards them.) You two are in SO much trouble! When I'm finished with you two you will be dead with your LIMBS missing you hear me!**

**(After Bobby, Spader and SD are gone…)**

**Me: There you two are! I was trying to find you too! You two are in charge of saying the copyright!**

**Seth: Blaze808, did you forget to end the story?**

**Me: OY MY WORD! You're right. Um…(looks at all of you and says as quickly as I can) So-see-you-next-time-and-HOBEY HO-let's-go! **


	21. The Biggest Mistake

**Hello Readers! I'm glad to see that you are here for the actual 20****th**** chapter of this story. Also, this is a very important chapter to the story. So, we have two guests for the copyright.**

**Daniel: Guests? You forget that I am part of the cast, and so is my brother.**

**Seth: (Looks at Daniel warningly) Still, we are HONORED to be part of the story, right Daniel?**

**Daniel: I guess…**

**Daniel & Seth: None of us own Pendragon, because that belongs to D.J MacHale, and this story belongs to Blaze808.**

**Me: Thanks for adding me in.**

**Daniel: No, that's in the script.**

**Chapter 20: The Biggest Mistake**

_What is the biggest mistake you could make? Well, it depends on who you are. It could be one too many drinks, or rushing to get somewhere, to the point where lives are at stake, or even just being lazy. But most will either cost you your life, someone else's life, or your own heart. You see, the biggest mistake for some, particularly, for a certain someone many know…_

"Princess Joniphina!" A holler came across the throne room. But Joni didn't respond. She was in a major flashback. One that had haunted her for years. Since she was 18, to be exact, when she realized she had made a mistake.

_**Flashback**_

"_**In my culture, that means goodbye…"**_

_**Daniel with false hope waved to her "Okay then, see you tomorrow."**_

"_**No, this means goodbye forever."**_

"_**Joni, why?" His voice showed the misery in his eyes**_

"_**Never come back. Please. This would have never worked out anyway, since I have my duties as a princess, and yours as a traveller. Farewell." Joni called over**_

"_**Joni, come back! I love you!" Daniel screamed, trying to get her not to leave.**_

"_**I love you too, and that's why we must part." Joni murmured far too quiet for Daniel to hear.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Why had she done it? A princess in her culture could marry anyone they pleased? So, why did she say that? Had she been so overcome with Saiela's sacrifice that she denied him?

All she knew was that she had to see him again. She had talked to him at Alyssa's funeral, but that was not the place to reunite.

Where would he be now? And why was she so desperate. Maybe she wanted to reverse the biggest mistake of her life. And she loved him.

Daniel was sitting in his house. They were monitoring for activity of the Phantom. But, as far as he was concerned, it was BORING. Seriously, all you did was read the news, watch the news, and talk to people. Sure, the talking to people part wasn't bad, but nothing happened. Then to his surprise, he saw his neighbour talking to this woman, and he pointed to his house. So, he walked out. Was it one of the travelers? Or maybe someone reporting of some action.

"You are Daniel Santia, am I correct?"

"Um, yes I am." Daniel spoke, curiously. Who was this woman?

"I see you don't recognize me. I am Joni Delavores. May I come in? We have much to talk about."

You know when someone says 'their heart skipped a beat?' Well, Daniel's skipped three.

"J-Joni? B-but y-you D-didn't want to S-see me A-again?" Daniel stuttered, not believing anything at the moment.

"I know, that's one of the things I wanted to speak to you about."

"Oh, come on in."

After they were seated in his living room, Joni started to talk, and Daniel listened, still bewildered that he was conversing with the girl that never wanted to see him again.

"I want to say I'm sorry for all of this mess. I don't know what had gotten into me."

"Saiela's death? Or feeling pressured by the duties of being a princess?" Daniel offered

She wrung her hands together.

"Probably."

After a long period of silence, he asked her, feeling slightly embarrassed about the question.

"*ahem*, Joni, did you…like me back then?"

"I guess it doesn't matter now. Yes."

"Do you, um…like me now?"

She smiled for the first time that day. In fact, for the first time since she was 18 genuinely smiled.

"What do you think?"

"I really hope so."

"Yes I do."

Daniel's heart soared. He had never been so happy. She had just told him she loved him. He felt like he was floating, because he was so happy.

"Daniel, you're floating."

And then Daniel panicked, falling to the ground. With Joni giving a slight smile that would have been laughter if her heart did not have a huge weight of misery on it.

"So, Joni? How are you?"

"Feeling slightly better than I have for 12 years…" Her gaze fell to the floor.

"How's your mother, last I heard, she was sick."

"She gained health, but my father…" A small tear trickled down her cheek.

"Did he die?" he asked, feeling very concerned. 14 years hadn't changed his love for her, but maturity had channelled it to a point where he could still be her friend.

"Yes, only 2 years ago." Another tear fell into her lap.

"Joni, are you alright?" He was worried. The tone gave it away.

She looked up to see him giving her a worried look. Thoughts swarmed into her head from the shadows.

_**Why did you abandon him?**_

_**You don't deserve his concern.**_

_**So, 'Princess Joniphina', how does it feel to be the loser now?**_

And they overwhelmed her. And she let all of the anguish she had for 12 years come out.

She cried hard. Daniel looked horrified, and absolutely worried.

He went beside her, and laid a hand on her shoulder, and stroked her back gently.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay…" he repeated over and over slowly.

Finally, her loud sobs reduced to softer sniffles and sobs.

"Joni, what happened? Why did you need to do that?" He asked gently

"I'm sorry. It's just that…that…that…" She sniffled, trying to restrain another wave of sorrow.

"What happened?" he asked even more softly

"Why do you care for me after all I have done?"

"I forgave you, and moved on. However, I still waited for your glorious return." He chuckled

"How did you do it?"

"Well, I was upset at first, but then I realized that you might have been under the influence of the grief that you had for Saiela, and that loving each other could hold some consequences for our families. So, really, if I wanted to stay grouchy and miserable about it, I couldn't. You know Joni, maybe it's time you forgave yourself? Perhaps, it's for the best?"

"You are right. I think it's done no damage."

"Only to you, and that's because you bottled it up for too long." Daniel smiled encouragingly

Joni's eyes started to fill with the light that she had had when she was younger.

"So, Joni, want to go out for supper tomorrow?" he winked, hinting the 'date' purpose to his question

"Where are you planning?"

"Not sure, but the Spring Fest dance is coming up on the same day. I can promise you it's the most romantic thing in the world. Apparently, the best thing is when the lights shine out of Lake Fiera."

"Have you been there?"

"Yeah, since my dad was the captain of the guard, we were as liable to attend as Queen Felicera and King Habinard, and their children Prince Felix, Princess Galalina, and Princess Alaysia were.

"But hasn't another kingdom taken over Shokerri?"

"I think to avoid the riot; he allows the festival to continue."

"I'll come. See you tomorrow, Danny." And with that, Joni left, but with a large grin, feeling excited.

Daniel smiled deeply. This was going to be wonderful.

_And with that, true love was sparked into Daniel and Joni, as each anticipated the dance with high hopes. But was it all hearts and roses? After all, not much was good for the both of them._

**Joni and Daniel? Going out after having a huge reunion? And a major problem with the Phantom. (You should remember Alyssa's death.) Sorry fan girls (to the very few), it looks like Daniel's hers. But still, what will go wrong? After all, he doesn't seem to be turning evil. This is another dance competition, by the way. What will happen at Spring Fest? You'll have to let me know what you think. Your idea could be in the next chapter.**


	22. The Magic of Spring

**Since NOBODY sent in any ideas, I'll have to come up with it myself. If you have read A Queen's Story's 12****th ****(it would be listed as the 13****th chapter****) you may skip this part. I would like to welcome WolfLink101, one of my two BFF's onto the site. We have worked together on stories (not as frequently on this one) particularly A Queen's Story and The Hero's Guardian. So we wanted you all to know, we are not copying each other.**

** Here is Chapter 21: The Magic of Spring!**

**I do not own Pendragon.**

**Chapter 21: The Magic of Spring**

_What is the magic of spring you may ask? Well, on my territory we have what some people call the "True Valentine". That is where people in love, or wanting to be go to dance. Many a couple met, or truly fell for each other under such effects. It's where true beauty of nature and true beauty of true love mix together. In fact, some nations even have festivals to celebrate the true power. After all, it can never be used for wrong. Shokerri was one of those nations. They have the Spring Fest, which is a dance. All who attend are alive, not as in dead, but full of spirit. It is a dance of joy, as far as I am concerned. So, you can assume that even the hardest hearts, by evil, loss, or just bitterness, are always welcomed with joy. And that is what happened to Miss Joni Delavores and Mr. Daniel Santia…_

Daniel was nervous. Anyone who gave him a glance would know that instantly. But, that is to be expected when you are going out with a woman that made you promise to never see her again.

"Daniel, I'm here!" Joni called from behind him.

Daniel whipped around…only to be captivated by her beautiful presence. Her emerald green eyes shown with the fierceness, yet with a gentler side to them as well, and her hair was blowing in the wind in an unladylike matter, and her face glowed angelically.

"I know you think I'm pretty, but please stop gawking." Joni smirked

Daniel shook himself into his senses. "Shall we head over there?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait for the dance!" She smiled, feeling very happy thoughts.

After an hour, they arrived at the Spring Fest. All the lights were off in every area. However, a strange blue, and red light encased the sky.

"What is that light?" Joni asked in wonder.

"Oh that? That's the light shining off of Lake Fiera, named after one of the guardian queens in legend."

Then a small bang could be heard. It was the sound of a drum. Nothing like a drum that came with cymbals, but much more traditional. The drum sounded like water tumbling down a waterfall. It was followed by the gentle song of the wind, and the cry of the rain. It flowed with such melody; you might think the light of the sky was in sync, as it moved to the beat of the drum. Daniel nudged Joni closer to the water's edge. Then, the most spectacular thing could be seen. A lady rose out of the lake, and started to dance on the water. She stepped as lightly as a feather; her voice was like the cooing of a dove, and she sang such a harmonious song.

_Sao talid ian thyun mgus caouik layine _

_(As the wind and the breeze)_

_Ayranyu pairtr sabyne kaiala_

_(Stir up the sleeping trees)_

_Jai awiak asi rye_

_(Joy starts to wake)_

_Winara sari cansy birain_

_(Winter meets its end)_

_Dieala fii forw tia lena_

_(Death flees the land)_

_Liki birlu zuana_

_(Life begins anew)_

And then the figure started to glow. Its blue hair flew in every direction, and its white eyes scanned on everyone, only stopping at the end, when it was looking at Daniel and Joni.

A warm glow surrounded the couple, and before they knew it, a white cloud was under their feet, as the majestic creature sang its song over and over. Then, everyone started to dance, and Daniel and Joni were put onto the ground, and they started to dance too. If you took one look at either one, you would see their love for each other at that moment. Then, they stopped dancing, and held each other close. Who knows how long they stayed like that, but then, Joni put her hand on his face gently, and Daniel did the same. And they pressed their lips together. Time had practically stopped, and all the others were, to the couple, gone. They were in their little heaven. Never had either person experienced such a joy before. Then, Joni released herself, and smiled at the bewildered Daniel, who had still been in the position a minute after she had stopped.

"I'm so sorry!" She faltered. She kissed him! On the first date! She did not want to rush.

"Oh it's alright. Any time you get to feel heaven is always welcome." Daniel smiled, obviously in such a good mood.

"I-I should go…" Joni stuttered. She had to compose herself after such behaviour. She had taken this a little too far.

"Did I rush it?" Daniel said, feeling somewhat of what Joni was feeling,

"Yes, actually, you did." She looked mortified

"Look, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, well, not until you are ready, just, please don't go." Daniel begged, looking upset.

Joni smiled sneakily "Who said I was going anywhere?"

Daniel sighed in relief "You had me nervous there."

"I know, but I didn't want you doing it again for a while." She smiled

And with that, they spent the rest of the night dancing to the song of the spring.

_Love had most certainly blossomed for the couple! But, would this keep them going for all they would have to do?_

**Daniel and Joni kissed?**

**Daniel: And it was amazing!**

**Joni: I know you thought so, but I thought it was kind of rushed **

**Daniel: Sorry…**

**Joni: Hey it's alright. Besides, didn't we sort that out already?**

**Me: Okay Lovebirds, (wow, it's kind of hard to believe when you think about it…) I believe I have a story to finish, then we do chapter prep. 'Kay?**

**Daniel & Joni: Yes Ma'am**

**(Background) Joni: I wonder what Blaze808 meant when she said that this was hard to believe, maybe…**

**Daniel: I'm sure she's just referring to you not liking me when we were kids. Nothing to worry about.**

**Joni: Still…**

**Sorry about that! So, what do you think? Was this chapter good, or bleh? And where is the Phantom going to show up next? Will the couple be able to stand the next onslaught? Well, wait and see, or read on, whenever you got to this chapter? And what do you think of the pairing? I want to know what you think, and plot suggestions are welcome. (Except major details on how Daniel turns to the "dark side", I've got that covered. Feel free to send those as predictions!)**

**Hobey Ho, Let's go!**


	23. Kidnapped

**Hello everybody! How are you? Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'll try to update more. There is a blocked out swear word in this, just so you know. Here is Chapter 22: Kidnapped **

_After the dance, many things occurred. Some may not consider it important, but it was to Daniel and Joni. They fell so deep in love that reality had stopped and fantasy had substituted the truth. Nothing went wrong in their little world. Their only thoughts were of each other. Some call it love, others, obsession, but as for me? Well, I say it was a bit of both. Unfortunately, reality always calls…_

Joni was walking with a spring in her step. Though I guess it was understandable since she was always happy, as if she was making up for all those years of sadness.

"He said he wanted to see me. So where is he?" A dreamy smile rested on her lips.

She closed her eyes and imagined him walking up, dressed in finery, shining bright as the sun and with a smile on his face. He goes to see her, and goes down on his knee holding a small silver box, and says about how much he has loved her for the past year and asking her to be his wife. Oh how she wished he would.

Someone did come, but it was a little more different than she imagined.

It was Press. He had obviously come to visit Cloral as well. But by the stricken look on his face, it wasn't to vacation.

"Joni…where is Daniel?" he huffed, out of breath.

"He was supposed to meet me here 10 minutes ago." she said feeling nervous.

"W-well, there was an attack at his brother's residence. Did he say that he was going to visit him earlier?"

Joni stared at him in horror, and then gave a weak nod.

"Did anyone survive?"

"We found all of them alive…except Daniel. We don't know where he is."

"When was the attack?"

"It was an hour ago."

Joni gritted her teeth. "Who attacked the Santia's?"

"The Phantom." Press sighed

"If he laid a darn_ finger_ on Danny, his head will be rendered from his shoulders and his limbs torn apart…" Joni seethed. Press looked slightly nervous.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Joni demanded an answer.

"H-he left a note that m-mentioned about capturing him." Press stuttered.

Joni's face went bright red.

"You #^$%#*! Why didn't you tell me?" She screeched at him, and her fists were aiming for a direct path to his face.

"It didn't say he had him at the moment, so I wanted to know if he did, or if he was bluffing…"

"Since when does the Phantom bluff? He thinks he's too high and mighty to do that!" Joni was having a fit of rage.

"I'm going to go after him, and that's that!

Press looked at her sternly and spoke

"Let us look for Daniel, besides, if he's on another territory, you being there might only escalate the severity of the situation."

"Look, Press, I really don't care what will happen to me, or anyone else. All I want is Daniel safe from the slime ball Phantom!" Joni retorted

Press sighed. He did like Joni, but sometimes she was a little bit thick headed.

"Very well, but I'm coming with you."

Daniel sighed sadly. Hanging on a wall from iron chains is not how most people wanted to spend their afternoon. He looked over to the guard. He had been trying to control it for the whole afternoon. But alas, it was stubborn. Then, his least favourite person walked into the room.

"Greetings, Daniel." He said without meaning it.

"Hello. So, how's world conquest going?" If he was going to be captured, he was going to be the biggest pain in the butt the Phantom had and will ever experience.

He looked at him and smiled. "You think I would be going for something that small? No, I have bigger plans than you can't even imagine in your wildest dreams." A sinister smile reached his face.

"So, let me guess, you're taking over Halla." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Not even close…"

"What?"

"I am a servant, and I do my master's bidding."

That caught Daniel off guard.

"Who is your master?" He asked, trying to get more information.

"Why would I tell you?" he smirked slyly at him.

"Well, you blabbed about this master dude, so maybe you're willing to share more!"

"I don't care if you know that I have a master, because if you find out who my master is, you still won't stand a chance against them."

"So there's more than one?" Daniel decided to amp up the annoying levels.

"No you idiot. I don't want you to know my master's gender. I thought you were one with intelligence. If this is your 'master' plan to get out, I would suggest thinking about it more." The Phantom smirked.

"Crap." Daniel murmured irritably.

**I would normally write something dramatic here, but this isn't really a cliff-hanger. Thanks for reading, now it's time for reviewing!**


	24. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

**Hey! This is Blaze808 and I decided to work on this story again. Unfortunately (or fortunately) I am going to start from the beginning-because even though I love this story, I am humiliated by my old writing…as well some characters that were really important are less and characters that were non-existent /or slightly important are now very important. I advise you to start from chapter 1 of the story of Many Years Ago (Rewrite). BTW, it is also more suitable-for-work as I really should have made the other one M but I didn't realize how bad it was when I was in Grade 6. In a few weeks, this one will be taken down and we will just have the other one.**


End file.
